


Pretty Baby

by Spring_Haze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Big Cock, Body Image, Body Worship, Daddy Kink, Engaged, Established Relationship, Exploration, Feminine Dan Howell, Feminization, Gender Related, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup, Messy, Perfume, Praise Kink, Secrets, Self-Acceptance, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Shaving, Tasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Haze/pseuds/Spring_Haze
Summary: Dan, who previously fought his own, natural, femininity, explores the traditionally feminine to surprise his future husband and learns that there is much to love about these parts of himself.





	Pretty Baby

**Author's Note:**

> In this short fic, Dan explores things that our society traditionally sees as feminine. Dan has spoken about his views on gender norms and gender stereotypes on several occasions, indicating that they can be harmful and pose limitations on individuals. I happen to share his opinions, and it is my intention to show that the only limitations on the feminine and masculine are those we imply ourselves. 
> 
> Cheers to all who celebrate all sides of themselves. Always live authentically, and support others in their quest to do the same.
> 
> Love,  
> Spring_Haze

Dan couldn't decide between the soft pink or the lilac. He knew that he could pull off either color. His skin tone was such that there wasn't a shade that he could not wear well.

He smirked and bit his lip as he added the item to his cart. Dan didn't like keeping secrets as a general rule, but this one might just be the exception.

They had experimented a lot over the years. Most experiments were successful, revealing new kinks and forms of pleasure. Less than a handful fell flat. This, surprisingly, was unchartered territory.

Dan visited a second website; one he had been viewing privately for a while now. He ordered several items and hoped that both packages would arrive before the weekend.

The idea came to him one day when Phil commented on the lovely curve of Dan's hips. Dan had just gotten out of the shower, and he had a towel wrapped around his narrow waist. He had popped into the hallway leading to the bedrooms, and Phil caught sight of him, stupidly mentioning it in his live show.

Dan had come out of the shower whining that he was hungry. He didn't realize that Phil was still live. He went into his bedroom and closed the door.

Phil knocked softly a couple of minutes later, hoping to find Dan still in only a towel. He was.

"Come in." Dan was combing through his curly hair, the light gray towel hung low on his hips.

Phil smiled and walked up behind him. Dan could see his boyfriend's face behind his shoulder in the reflection of the window.

"I'm hungry, Phil!" Dan giggled. He expected Phil to tell him that he had something on or that he made a food order. Instead, he felt Phil's hands settle on the soft, smooth skin of his bare hips.

"Shhhh." Phil whispered in his left ear. A smile crept across Dan's face. Having Phil come up from behind was always welcome. He loved feeling the man pressed against his back, his lips grazing the sensitive skin of his neck.

"Your hips ... they’re so sexy, Dan." Phil rubbed up and down the curve and gently squeezed his hipbones. "So curvy, so _pretty._ "

Dan opened his mouth, but only a small squeak came from the back of his throat. He had never given much thought to the shape of his hips. He supposed that they were sort of curvy by comparison. Phil's hips were narrow but much straighter. He noticed that his curved, making his waist appear even narrower. He rotated a bit, jutting out the left and then the right to see himself from a different angle. Surely enough, he had a subtle hourglass shape.

Dan would have denied it if it weren't for Phil's fascination and utter fixation.

He was rubbing circles into Dan's hipbones with his fingertips. How had he not noticed this before?

Then there was the time that Dan arrived at the train station to see Phil, complaining that a little girl had mistaken him for a "lady." Phil laughed, encouraging Dan to laugh it off as well. The truth was that Phil found Dan's more traditionally "feminine" features intoxicating and completely irresistible.

The day that Dan decided to paint his nails, Phil couldn't help himself. He came right out and told Dan that it was sexy.

Dan had shied away from his "feminine" side for several years. He couldn't escape the criticism online, and he was not yet secure enough to realize that the negative comments were not about him per se, they were simply a reflection of those making them in the first place.

Phil never stopped admiring him; he was always ready to praise. In time, Dan learned to appreciate his body and his feminine side. Most recently, he had embraced these parts of himself completely. Now he was ready to show Phil exactly how much.

* * *

Dan finished applying the false lashes to his right eye, and it was surprisingly easier than he thought it would be. He stared into the mirror, completely enamored with himself. He looked, for lack of a better word: _lovely_.

His big, brown eyes popped with the long, feathery lashes. He batted them, impressed that they looked so natural and fit so perfectly. Yeah, Phil was going to love this.

He applied a thin layer of tinted lip balm to his already-pink, perfectly-full lips. Dan liked the way that they softened. There was just enough shimmer so that he could see it when he tilted his head: _beautiful._

Earlier in the day, Dan had taken a bath. He shaved his legs, leaving behind only soft, smooth, skin. He applied lotion to his long calves and thighs. He had to admit that it was quite breathtaking. Perhaps he would shave more often.

Dan had been unable to decide between the soft pink and lilac panties, so he bought both pairs. They arrived three days later, the box tiny and square. In fact, Dan wondered if he had gotten the wrong package.

The lacy panties were folded nearly into tiny little squares. The rose sachet that he ordered to scent them rested on top. Dan's eyes widened as he unfolded the soft pink panties. The shade was called "blush." Aptly named, thought Dan as he felt his cheeks warm with color.

They were silky, despite being made of stretch lace. The cheeky cut would suit him well. He couldn't wait to slip into them.

He stripped down, in the corner of the bedroom, and stood in front of the full-length mirror. He pulled the panties up over his hips and let the material conform to his body.

They fit like an absolute dream. The lace cupped his ass cheeks so  
perfectly, the soft little tuck where his buttocks met his thighs was subtly exposed.

The fabric stretched across his cock, which was beginning to harden at the sight of himself and hugged his curvy hips. The shade complimented him well, his milky skin softened next to it.

For a moment, Dan imagined Phil, sliding his hands between the lace and his skin, grasping and kneading his pretty cheeks. He thought about his long fingers working between them to push into his pink hole.

Dan stood, hip cocked to the left, and ran his fingers through his soft curls. Phil was definitely going to love this.

* * *

Phil was just setting the dishwasher to run when he heard Dan call for him downstairs.

"Be right there, Babe." Phil called down the stairs as he dried his hands on a towel. He suspected that Dan needed his opinion on something for a video. He was always asking Phil about a sketch or the appropriateness of a joke.

Dan smiled when he heard Phil's footsteps on the stairs. He couldn't wait to see Phil's reaction to his soft side.

Phil stood in the doorway, completely speechless. What he saw had him weak in the knees. He leaned against the door frame for support. 

"Oh, Jesus Christ, Dan." Phil swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing violently along his throat.

Dan stood facing the window, his washed-out silhouette visible to Phil. He was nude, but for the pretty pink panties. He had his left hand on his hip and his right resting on top of his mess of soft curls.

Phil could see the line of his spine, straight and long. His edge, however, was anything but straight. Phil held his breath when he followed the dip of his waist to the round, soft, curve of his hip.

Dan turned slowly to meet Phil's gaze. He could feel his fiancé's eyes on him from behind. He blinked slowly, tipping his head sweetly to the side. The long, thick, feathery lashes brushed his cheeks. Dan brushed a finger over his lips.

" _Holy hell_." Phil muttered as he walked toward him with purpose.

Dan turned around again, showing Phil his lace-cupped cheeks. He shifted his weight, jutting his right hip out to the side.

Phil walked up behind him and set his trembling hands on Dan's bare shoulders. He kissed the nape of his neck softly and exhaled against it, sending shivers down Dan's spine.

Dan arched his back and tipped his head to the left, exposing a long stretch of his gorgeous neck to Phil. He looked up to see his fiancé bury his soft lips in the tuck of sensitive skin just below his ear. 

He secretly loved it when Phil approached him from behind. He loved the way Phil looked at him, the way he wrapped his arms around him, the way that he kissed him so softly. So, Dan positioned himself in front of the long mirror on purpose. Watching Phil want him made him feel so sexy.

"God, Dan ... look at you so soft and pretty for me." Phil rubbed his shoulders and ran his hands down along Dan's arms. He caressed the inside of his palms and trailed his fingertips along the tender skin of his abdomen. Phil settled his hands around Dan's waist and pulled him back into his own body.

He nuzzled Dan's neck and placed sweet kisses up his neck to his ear before gently sucking on his lobe. Phil was surprised to find that Dan was wearing tiny, milky, pearl earrings. 

"Pretty Baby." Phil purred.

Dan was hard. His cock had grown, pushing up and out of the top of the lacy panties. The dusky-colored skin of his head complimented the blush material rather well.

Phil kissed and nibbled on Dan's neck, traveling lower and lower. His nose brushed Dan's sweet skin, and it tickled him. 

"Ahh Phil!" Dan hissed.

"Does that tickle, Pretty Baby?" Phil was incredibly soft. His voice was low and gentle. Dan could feel Phil's growing cock in his jeans. It pressed up against him, right between his round cheeks.

Phil's fingers moved upward now. He grazed Dan's pink nipples, raising them easily. Dan whimpered, his eyes never leaving the mirror. He opened and closed his mouth as he watched Phil stroke his chest, his belly, and now his hips.

"You smell so good, Baby ... so soft." Phil licked a stripe of skin along the back of Dan's neck and nibbled delicately. "What are you wearing for Daddy? Hmm?"

Dan shivered. "It's ... Victoria's Secret, Daddy." He sighed at the feeling of Phil's lips on his neck and his hands cupping the small mounds under his nipples.

"Victoria's Secret? That’s sexy, Princess." Phil stroked his nipples with his thumbs and squeezed the flesh under his palms.

"Yes ... yes, Daddy. It’s Angel perfume. 'Halo' I think ..." Dan dropped his head back to rest on Phil's shoulder. Phil slid his hands down Dan's smooth torso and dipped his index fingers into the waistband of his lacy pink panties. He grazed over the wet head of Dan's cock to tease and brought his hands around to his perfect ass.

"Fuck me, Dan. You look amazing." Dan giggled and smiled as he felt Phil's hands cup him. He squeezed his cheeks and moaned into Dan's ear. "And those lashes ... Christ." Phil bit his lip and removed one hand from Dan's ass to adjust his painfully-hard cock.

"Let me help you, Daddy." Dan turned around in his arms and slid down to his knees, his face even with Phil's hips. He unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down along his silky, white thighs. He just let them fall around his ankles.  
"Can I suck you? Please?"

Dan looked up at him, batting his long lashes. Phil had to wrap a hand around the base of his throbbing cock to keep himself from exploding. 

"Yes, Princess, you may."

Dan started slowly and delicately. He kissed Phil's head sweetly and rolled his hot tongue around under the fleshy ridge. He followed the thick vein all the way down to his base, playfully nibbling on Phil's hand.

"Oh, oh Dan." Phil groaned. He looked so gorgeous on his knees in those pretty panties. He pushed his ass out behind him so that Phil could admire it as he sucked.

Dan moved along him steadily, stopping only to suckle the puffy head. He cupped Phil's balls with his left hand, fondling the soft skin between his fingers. Phil moaned and groaned, his hair falling into his face as he watched. He pulled his shirt off and threw it on the bed behind him.

Dan gurgled around Phil's cock, his saliva running down the length. He twisted his head on the pull up, creating even more pleasure for his beautiful man.

"Dan ... my God." Phil thought that it would be a shame to come now; he wanted to sink his cock in Dan's pretty ass. "I want to fuck you, Princess ... please let me have you."

Dan almost choked. God, how he wanted Phil's thick cock in his ass. He was so wet for him. He stood, and Phil kissed him. It was a long, sensual kiss. The soft smacks of their lips turned Dan on even more. 

"M’yes, please give me your big cock, Daddy."

"Turn around." Phil spoke into Dan's mouth. Dan could see them again, Dan still in his sweet panties and Phil in nothing but jeans around his ankles. Phil slipped his hands under the lace and greedily squeezed Dan's ass. Dan cried out, spreading his legs a little further.

Phil's hands came up and around to the front, dipping down inside to hold Dan's massive, hard, cock. The skin was even softer than usual. Dan stretched out, lifting his arms above his head and looping them back around Phil's neck. Phil admired his long body in the mirror as he stroked Dan from behind.

"Fuck, that's hot." Dan breathed deeply, puffing his chest way out and pulling his belly inward. He watched Phil's hand move along his length and roll around his aching head. He was slick, and Phil pumped him with it.

"Such a pretty, pretty, princess. Look at your gorgeous cock." Phil lay his head on Dan's shoulder. "Now I want to fuck you."

Dan squealed and let Phil carry him to the bed on wobbly legs. Dan lay on his back, wiggling his hips. 

"So soft ... so pretty." Phil shook his head as he slid the lacy panties down Dan's legs. "You shaved too?" Phil's breath hitched when he discovered their smoothness. "Fuck, Baby. That's hot." He ran his fingers along Dan's hairless calves and over his smooth knees. He kissed his inner thighs, pushing them apart gently.

Dan squirmed. He felt so beautiful. Phil was praising him, and few things moved him along faster than his Daddy's compliments. "Yes, just for you, Daddy. I want to wrap my smooth legs around your waist while you fuck me."

Phil's mouth fell open and he kicked off the jeans that hung from his ankles. 

"Fuck yeah."

Dan handed him a bottle of lube. 

"Just do up yourself, Daddy ... I've been wearing a plug all day." Dan winked.

Phil swallowed thickly. He stretched himself already? Dan was just waiting for him to fill his sweet ass?

Phil nuzzled Dan's balls with his face and licked up his quivering length as he pulled himself up to push into Dan's hot hole.

"Fuck, Daddy. Breed me."

Phil nearly choked on his own saliva. "Oh, I'm going to Sweetheart. Don't you worry." He pushed into Dan and felt his long legs wrap around him as promised. As usual, Dan was tight and hot. He accepted all of Phil's cock without any trouble.

Dan's high-pitched cries were indeed more feminine than before. Phil was in love with a man. He was in love with everything about him. Why did it turn him on so much to see Dan in such a traditionally feminine way?

Phil pumped into him hard, yet Dan was squealing for more. His ass rose to meet Phil's hips. 

"Deeper Daddy ... m’harder please!" Dan scratched at his back and shoulders.

Phil adjusted his angle to hit Dan's spot, thrusting deeply. He could feel the way that Dan tightened below him.

With Dan's heels digging into his back, Phil reached down to stroke his pretty baby. Dan screamed, and warned him that he was going to come.

"That's it, Princess. Come for me ... I want to feel your tight pussy contract around me when you do." Phil didn't know where it came from; he just said it.

Dan loved it. His eyes rolled back, and he jerked upward, spilling all over his own chest. Phil watched as it streaked his pink nipples. Dan rocked with the contractions, which squeezed Phil's cock.

Before Dan could become too sensitive, Phil lowered himself down to lick some of Dan's come from his nipple. The creamy liquid was still hot, and the cool air of the room rushed in as Phil lifted his warm mouth. Goosebumps erupted all over Dan's skin.

Phil, as requested, poured deeply into Dan's ass. The warm sensation caused Dan to moan, his head writhing around amongst the many pillows.

"Jesus Christ." Phil rolled off of Dan and curled up on to his side. He came so hard that it actually hurt.

"You okay, Phil?" Dan immediately rolled over to check on his fiancé.

"Yeah," Phil giggled into his pillow. "That was intense."

"God, yeah it was." Dan was proud of himself. He managed to make a complete mess out of the both of them.

"You seriously look so beautiful like that, Dan." Phil rolled to face him, speaking seriously.

Dan blushed on top of his post-lovemaking glow. 

"Thank you." He winked. "I wanted to surprise you. You are the whole reason that I like this part of me, you know."

"Awww, really Dan? That is so amazing." He kissed his baby. "I'll admit that it is sort of confusing to be in love with a man but be attracted to that man in "feminine" clothing and accessories." Phil laughed.

Dan was not at all offended. He knew exactly how Phil felt. He had also fallen in love with a man but found some of his more feminine features to be his most attractive.

"It's okay, Phil, I get it." Dan laughed with him. "I do feel really pretty in these lashes and in those panties."

"God, you look amazing in both." Phil ran his thumb across Dan's plump bottom lip. "And shaving, Dan?" Phil rolled his eyes and gestured an erratic heartbeat over his chest with his hands.

Dan laughed. "Well, maybe I will try this again, yeah?"

"Yeah." Phil flopped back on the bed next to his beautiful fiancé, stroking his baby-soft calves. “Please do.”


End file.
